Private Fetish - School Yard Fun
by babybells231
Summary: WARNING - NOT FOR KIDS! Bella has gotten a full scholarship to one of American's most prestigious private schools, centered in Forks, Washington but she can't imagine what waits for her on the inside. Rated M for :Futa, cross dressing, bdsm, technophilia, fem slash, MxM, Fem x Futa, etc.


**This a fetish story, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here**

* * *

_Characters and their fetishes_

**_Girls_**

I**sabella (Bella) Marie Swan (15)** - Futanari, cosplay (bisexual)

**Mary Alice Brandon (16)** - pictophilia, technophilia (bisexual)

**Rosalie Lillian Hale(17)** - doraphilia (straight)

**Esme Anne Platt (17)** - Bdsm (bi-curious)

_**Boys**_

**Edward Anthony Masen (16)** - cross-dressing (straight but likes dick girls)

**Jasper Whitlock Hale (16)** - pictophilia, technophilia (straight)

**Emmett McCarty (17)** - doraphilia (which ever he doesn't care)

**Carlisle Cullen (17)** - Bdsm (straight)

* * *

**Definitions**

**Bdsm - **bondage, discipline, sadism, masochism/domination and submission

**Doraphilia - **Sexual excitement from leather, skin or fur * one of the more tame of the fetishes*

**Exhibitionism - **Sexualexcitement from being watched *all little bit of everybody*

**Futanari (futa, dick girl) -** Japanese word for hermaphrodite, a girl born with both a penis and vigina

**Pictophilia - **Sexual excitement from pictures or videos of sex *didn't know that was a fetish*

**Technophilia - **Sexual excitement for technology especially computers and high quality technology

* * *

_**Character Bios**_

_Main:_

**Bella Swan - **Bella is an ordinary girl from a middle class family with a strict police chief father and a harebrained, hippy mother. Who has also just been accepted to Forks Academy. A prestigious school for the rich and famous in her father's home town. The new pale, poor girl from Phoenix, Arizona is a rare commodity and easy target in the sea of rich, beautiful, tan (how anyone gets a tan in Forks is beyond me) heirs of the industry or teenage dicks which ever; and things she has to hide the fact that she is a futa...again. Hopefully she'll make some new interesting friends.

**Edward Masen - **Edward is you're average geek really, really shy, and nice big glasses but sexier. He has just started his sophomore year at Forks Academy after being sent to 'enhance his musical abilities' by his parents, but he knows their real reason for sending this musical prodigy to the academy more for the fact that they caught him in drag rather than sending him off to Juilliard with his cousin Bree. Poor Edward maybe he'll see some familiar faces.

**Alice Brandon - **Alice was sent to Forks to learn the importance of how to manage a business empire, much to her's , her sister's, and their mother's dismay. Alice wanted to go to France to learn about fashion and design with her little sister Cynthia but with no sons Alice's father cose his oldest daughter to run the company whether she wanted to or not; but she'll find Forks to be more fun than France soon enough.

**Jasper Hale - **Jasper is the younger brother of Rosalie Hale and was sent to the academy by his parents in hopes of curing his anti-social behavior which has only gotten worse since they have sent his sister away and his strange fetish for watching others. Well one of those can be cured the other not so much.

**Rosalie Hale - **Rosalie is trying to venture away from the family business so with her parents permission she enrolled in Forks Academy where she met her now boyfriend Emmett, who has now corrupted beyond saving so much so that now she has to repeat her sophomore year... I feel bad for Emmett.

**Emmett McCarty - **Do to his constant partying attitude with his constant partying, need for sex, and do nothing attitude, also has to repeat his sophomore year and hopefully pass or be disowned by his father.

**Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt - **Carlisle and Esme have known each other since they were babies, their families have been friends forever and lovers for a two years, they have no interesting reason for going to the academy but they do have interesting extra curricular activities. I'll let you guess which one's the sub


End file.
